Scourge
The Scourge is 's signature speargun, firing fully automatic projectiles that explode and damage nearby enemies in a small radius. Its Alternate Fire allows the very weapon itself to be thrown, inflicting a Bullet Attractor field on the heads of all enemies near the impact point. Characteristics This weapon deals damage on its primary fire and primarily damage on its alt-fire. Advantages: *Innate damage – effective against Ferrite Armor and Fossilized. *Primary Fire shoots plasma projectiles in an automatic fashion, causing a small 1.5 meter explosion on impact with a surface or enemy. **Explosion does not inflict self-damage. *Alternate Fire throws the Scourge, dealing damage and causing a 2''' meter Bullet Attractor field on the heads of enemies near the impact point, allowing easier headshots with secondary weapons. **High damage and good damage – effective against shields and flesh. **Explosion bypasses Arctic Eximus globes and damages enemies within. **Explosion pushes enemies away from point of impact. **Reloads '''33% of the clip per second while deployed. **Consumes no ammunition. *Very high status chance. **Can reach 100% status chance with , , , and . **Innate damage can rapidly strip away armor. *High ammunition capacity. *Very ammo efficient. *Can use the mod. *Has inate reloading while holstered, a characteristic of all spear guns. Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Proto Shields. *Extremely low critical chance. *Low fire rate. *Low reload speed. *Projectiles have travel time. *Once thrown, the player will not be able to use it until it is either picked up or when it returns to the player after 20 seconds. *Alternate Fire inflicts self-damage. Notes *The Scourge's projectiles explode upon contact, and allows to be equipped to increase the blast radius, although it will only increase by ~1 meter. *The Scourge's alt-fire is a move that throws the weapon from your hand towards enemies, impaling enemies along its path with physical damage and inflicting a large area of effect that inflicts Corrosive damage on enemies as well as causing small Magnetize-like fields to appear on their heads. **Bullets fired at enemies will be drawn to the head. This does not guarantee a headshot. **Bullet Attractor-like debuffs will be applied in pulses. while The Scourge stays in place, there is a slight pause between their expiration and the next pulse; the bullet attractor effect lasts for 3 seconds and the weapon will pulse every 5 seconds, meaning there's a 2 second downtime. From testing, it appears as if the Bullet attractor affect cannot be increased with status duration mods. **The weapon, when thrown, will apply its bullet attract effect immediately when it hits an enemy or the ground. It will then pulse 3 times and reapply the bullet attration effect. Allowing the weapon remain in place until the 20-second timer runs out, which returns it to your hand, does not add an additional pulse at the end. **If you wait 20 seconds, the weapon will return to you, but will not instantly become your active weapon; your secondary or melee will remain your active weapon. On the other hand, if you do run over and retrieve the weapon, it instantly becomes available - there is no holster-switch time, you can use the scourge immediately. **Throwing the weapon does not cost ammo. **If you retrieve your thrown scourge, all bullet attraction effects will be removed from all enemies even if the 3 second-duration has not been met. **The Bullet attraction effect will apply to all enemies within range, there is no cap. the Range seems to be either 13m or 14m. There is no line of sight restriction. **Throwing Scourge at full ammo vs. 1 ammo left in the magazine does not seem to matter in any way. **Naturally, and will benefit greatly from the Scourge's alt-fire effects as they will easily gain their respective headshot buffs. **Firestorm does not affect the size of the headshot bubble, nor does it increase the range a thrown scourge will apply its effect to enemies, it remains 13m or 14m. Tips *Using dual-stat elemental and status chance mods, such as and , can make Scourge achieve 100% status chance. **With its innate Corrosive damage that is effective against heavily armored targets like the Grineer, it is possible to add two more elemental damage types to maximize its status-based damage potential (such as adding damage against the Infestation — and to some extent, against other enemies because of its gas procs — and damage against Corpus robotics to make Scourge a versatile weapon against most if not all enemy types). ***The above Corrosive-Gas-Magnetic build on the Scourge is found to be surprisingly effective at dealing with Nullifier Crewmen, as the procs can bypass through the nullifier bubble and deal direct damage on the crewmen themselves (this was tested on a level 100 Nullifier Crewman in the Simulacrum). **Inherent Corrosive damage allows for optimal anti-Grineer builds, utilizing all three of Corrosive, Viral, & Radiation damage types. ***Viral damage gains a 75% damage bonus vs Cloned Flesh, possessed by all Grineer organic units. *** Corrosive damage deals 75% bonus damage to ferrite armor while Radiation damage deals 75% bonus damage to alloy armor. Ensuring that one of these stats will always deal bonus damage. * works on this weapon while it is in a thrown state. Trivia *A Scourge refers to a whip with multiple thongs or "tails" (a Cat o' nine tails being a good example), and was often used for corporal punishment as well as for self-flagellation by religious penitents. In contemporary terminology, the term has been applied to people, groups, or events that resulted in great calamity. Bugs * could be used to allow the projectiles to stick then explode, but this feature was disabled, making the mod do nothing when equipped. *Has a high chance of disappearing when thrown. **This bug can be fixed by switching to an item such as Codex Scanner or entering a Bleedout state. Media ScourgeCodex.png|Scourge in the Codex. Warframe Scourge, One Attractive Rod - 2 Forma Build thesnapshot Warframe - SCOURGE BUILD - Spear of Destiny 3 forma Warframe ALL Javlok Animations! (For SpearGun Weapons) Warframe - All Tenno Primaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2012 - 2019) Update History *33% of clip reloaded every second when Spear is deployed. This allows for a more fluid use of all the Gun Spear mechanics﻿.﻿﻿ *Increased Ammo pool from 100 to 200. *Increased Alt Fire's bullet attractor radius from 1.8m to 2m. *Increased Magazine size from 20 to 40. *Increased Primary fire area-of-effect damage from 30 to 55. *Primary Fire recoil reduced.﻿﻿ *Fixed missing Scourge hit sounds. *Fixed an issue with the Scourge's throw sounds playing when Modding. *Fixed the Scourge appearing to be rotated incorrectly when viewed on a surface *Damage from direct hits increased from 30 to 70 (Primary Fire). *Fixed Scourge not being affected by Adhesive Blast and Firestorm Mods. *Removed Corrosive radial AoE from Scourge in Conclave. *Scourge's bullet attractor now lasts 3 seconds in Conclave. *Adhesive Blast is no longer equippable on the Scourge. *Lessened the spread from the Heavy Caliber mod when used with the Scourge. *Fixed the Scourge not being affected by Heavy Caliber's accuracy reduction. *Fixed the Scourge damaging or killing players when picking it up while paused in Limbo’s Rift before it hits the ground. *Fixed the Scourge and Cycron Status lasting longer for the Host. *(undocumented) Fixed projectile being able to bypass Nullifier bubbles. *Introduced. }} See Also * , 's signature sidearm. es:Scourge pt:Scourge Category:Corrosive Damage Category:Update 21 Category:Tenno Category:Speargun Category:Thrown Category:Signature Weapons